Fire Emblem: The Bound Dragon
by Glaceon Mage
Summary: Thousands of years after Grima was defeated by the two heroes, a rebellion begins in the Halidom of Ylisse. A rebellion over a law meant to protect morality in an age where no true dragons remain. Focused on decendents of characters from Awakening as well as a few time travellers from other games, mostly from Elibe.
1. Prologue: Rebellion Awakens

**Hello to new and old readers! You're probably wondering what this is. This is an edited version of the script to Fire Emblem: The Bound Dragon, which I'm currently working on as my main project. This chapter didn't need it so much, but Chapter 1 will, due to alternate versions of cutscenes written out. Since some later alternate cutscenes are shippy, so those scenes will be polled when they pop up. The format is that of a FE game, so expect some... strange sounding stage directions. Without further ado...**

* * *

Fire Emblem: The Bound Dragon

* * *

Prologue: Rebellion Awakens

_Once, dragons and men existed as separate races. As time went on, however, dragons of pure blood died out, and the only remaining traces of their kind were the humans who had dragon blood. Now, as uprising begins within the Halidom of Ylisse, the tragedy that struck dragonkind is more important than ever…_

(Akane enters)

Akane: Princess! Princess Ailia! Princess!

(Ailia enters)

Ailia: Akane? Why the urgent tone? I do not like the sound of it.

Akane: Milady, it pains me to say this, but your suspicions are confirmed.

Ailia: About the duke? He really is trying to rebel?

Akane: Yes, now we must escape, quickly!

Ailia: But, my brother! My mother! What about them?

Akane: They are more than capable. Now get on my horse and escape with me! Your life is too important!

Ailia: …

(They leave the area. The scene shifts to their arrival in the courtyard, which is full of rebel soldiers.)

Ailia: We're trapped! Oh no!

Soldier: Surrender the princess!

Akane: I'm afraid I'll do no such thing! Princess, remain back!

Ailia: No. I wish to fight.

Akane: Princess—

Ailia: My brother taught me swordplay, see? I can do this!

Akane: …Fine. We'll see what you can do.

(Battle Commences- Victory: Rout the Enemy)

(Anyone reading this likely knows how to play Fire Emblem. We'll ignore all the tutorial speech because that's honestly boring when you've been told it the past 13 games.)

(After battle)

Ailia: That's all of them… *yawn* I'm so tired…

Akane: That was actually very good for your first battle, Ailia. I can see a promising swordswoman already.

Ailia: You think so? Come on, let's get out of here. We might be able to receive aid in Ferox or Plegia!

Akane: As smart as ever, milady.

(The scene changes to Prince Alvin, Ailia's elder brother, and their mother, Queen Natara, in the throne room.)

Alvin: …Mother!

Natara: Alvin! Judging by the look upon your face this is no good news you bring me.

Alvin: Mother… the castle… has fallen. We… we must escape.

Natara: No. You go on and escape. I will stay here.

Alvin: But Mother, I—

Natara: Go, now. Aleron, come here.

Aleron: Milady?

Natara: Escort Prince Alvin out of the castle.

Aleron: I'm sorry, milord, but as the queen wishes.

(He escorts Alvin off-screen. Duke Blagden enters.)

Natara: I will ask once: Do you wish to settle this peacefully?

Blagden: Your Highness, I'm afraid that no matter what I say, you will continue to be in my way. I'm afraid this is good night for you. (Battle animation between Blagden and Natara is shown. Natara is easily killed in one hit.)

Natara: Ah… Alvin… Ailia… it's up to you…

* * *

**So what did you think? Good? Bad? So-So? Roy enters in the next Chapter, as does Lilina. Who knows? We may even see more familiar faces later on...**

**If there is a ship you want to see supports for, say that as well. The only off-limits character for suggestions is Alvin, though only for romantic supports. I have his three options in mind and they are not changing. It won't be as prominent 'til later, though.**

**See you later!**

**-Glac.**


	2. Chapter 1: Dimensional Shift

**Around 50 visitors... and no reveiws. Familiar faces are going to be added now, and Alvin's gonna vanish a while... so I hope Ailia remains interesting. Tell me ways I can improve the characters, I'll try to squeeze those improvements in when I write out supports I'll stop rambling now. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Dimensional Shift

_Ailia continues to the woods west of the capital in attempt to escape. Unforeseen to her, there are already rebels there, attempting to catch more than just a threat to Blagden's reign…_

Roy: Now, where are we…? Lilina! Are you all right?

Lilina: Yes, I'm fine. What happened?

Roy: I'm uncertain. It seems we stumbled on a dimensional gate of some sort. …Lilina, there's danger coming, now.

Lilina: How do you know that?

Roy: I'm not sure… argh!

(Soldier enters.)

Soldier: Yep, he matches the card all right. Come on out, boys! (We are shown the map as red soldiers surround Roy and Lilina (Roy and Lilina are Green units.) We then return to the conversation.) Listen, boy, you come quietly or we attack. It's a simple choice.

Roy: See? I told you there was danger! As for you, I'm not sure who you are, but I'm not coming.

Soldier: …Have it your way.

(The scene shifts to Ailia and Akane.)

Ailia: Akane, voices! It sounds as if there's someone in trouble!

Akane: I know that tone. You want to help them, don't you?

Ailia: But of course! What kind of princess would I be if I didn't help people? A terrible one!

(They enter the battlefield)

Ailia: Hey!

Akane: Ailia! What are you doing?

Soldier: Today's our lucky day, boys! The princess is here too! Get her and the redhead, and get them to Lord Blagden!

(Battle Commences- Victory: Rout the Enemy)

(Turn 2, at beginning of the player phase. Verde (blue unit) enters the map.)

Verde: PRINCEEEESSSS!

Ailia: Verde?

Verde: Yes, princess, it is I, here to save you from these rebel soldiers!

Ailia: You haven't changed much.

(Rojo (also blue) enters)

Rojo: Huff… puff… No, no he has not…

Ailia: Rojo, you're here as well?

Verde: Yep! We're here to help! Just point us at 'em!

Ailia: Okay, everyone here except the redhead, his mage friend, Akane, and me. That sufficient?

Rojo: Yes, it is Milady.

(Battlefield conversation: Roy- Talk with Ailia)

Ailia: Sir, are you all right? My name is Princess Ailia of the Halidom of Ylisse.

Roy: I believe so. Are you aware why they attacked?

Ailia: …It's strange, I feel as if I've met you, and haven't at the same time… as for the reason they attacked, they may think you're spies… Wait a minute. Roy. Your name is Roy.

Roy: How do you know my—

Ailia: I think I understand what is going on. But, it will have to wait. I'll explain after the battle. Right now, these rebel soldiers are our priority. Neither of us may be captured.

Roy: Right.

(After battle)

Ailia: That's all of them… whew.

Roy: Milady.

Ailia: Hm? Oh, it's you.

Roy: You said you'd give me an explanation.

Ailia: Ah, yes, that. Hm, how do I say this…? To put it simply, I believe that they were after you due to your dragon blood.

Lilina: Roy, you never told me…

Roy: I actually wasn't told myself until I told Father what happened during the war with Bern. I apologize, Lilina. Now, what does that have to do with anything in this rebellion?

Ailia: Akane, I believe I know Duke Blagden's reason for rebellion.

Akane: Milady, you're—

Ailia: And how often are my assumptions wrong?

Akane: …Never.

Ailia: Exactly. Now, Roy, I believe that they wanted to subject you to Dragon Rituals. Akane, will you kindly explain what those are?

Akane: In this time, pure-blooded dragons are exceedingly rare, likely non-existent. After a long time, dragon blood was so diluted partial dragons could no longer take a draconian form. One day, however, a sorcerer from Plegia discovered a ritual that can permit anyone with dragon blood to assume dragon form at the cost of their sanity, their memory, their emotions, anything that made them human, eventually turning them to nothing more than just living super weapons. A black market for partial-dragons began, eventually causing dragon blood to be considered a curse rather than a blessing as it used to be. Fearing the worst, the leaders in Plegia banned the ritual. The practice moved to our fair Halidom and continued.

Ailia: Mother banned the practice when my brother and I were little. 'Inhumane' she called it. But, it was a difficult law to enforce. Random suspicions are about the only lead we can get without seizing places randomly.

Roy: So… you believe this rebellion is occurring to overturn that ban? Why would anyone want to cause blood to be shed over just one law?

Ailia: Power, I suppose. Some people, like the Duke, will just do anything for it, and that includes Dragon Rituals and rebellion.

Roy: That… I'm not sure. But if it's our only guess… I suppose we must go with it.

Verde: Princess, let's be on our way to Ferox. The way things look; we can't beat these rebels without foreign aid. These two… Whoa!

Ailia: I didn't believe it either at first, but it's true. This is one of the heroes of legend.

Verde: I see. Well, let's go…

(Scene Shifts)

Soldier: Reinforcements! Huh? The battle is over already… A stone? We should bring this to Lord Blagden, it's very pretty…

Pegasus Knight: Hmm, I'm sure he'll love it. Let's go now.

(They leave)

* * *

**And... that's that. I won't update again for a few days, due to, you know, LIFE. So I hope this chapter make y'all happy. Due to permadeath, minor characters won't appear much outside of supports.**

**Until later,**

**Glac**


	3. Chapter 2: Unwelcome Surprise

**Here I am, after my few day absence! Reveiw response:**

**agarfinkel & basrutten: Here's a class list, including the two chaaracters introduced in this chapter:**

**Ailia: Lord with stats that sacrifice Strength and Defense for Speed and Resistance. Three guesses what her promoted class looks like. Sword-using.**

**Akane: It's fairly obvious she's meant to be the Jagen, so, yeah, Paladin.**

**Roy: ...Is still a Master Lord, as a carry-over from Fuuin no Tsurugi, though the class is edited a bit. You get three separate 'crutch' characters, but they're held back (Akane's stats, saying how Roy & Lilina are held back is a spoiler...) On a similar note, Lilina is still a Sage.**

**Rojo & Verde: Is obvious to anyone who actually knows their names literally mean "Red & Green" in Spanish. I was uber creative with their names. But, if you still haven't figured it out, they are Caveliers.**

**Anteros: Mage**

**Aponi: Pegasus Knight.**

**Alvin: Another Lord, who sacrifices Speed and Resistance for Strength and Defense. Sword using.**

**Gunlord500: There are two reasons the answer is 'probably not:'**

**1. I lack tools.**

**2. I lack knowledge of how to do so.**

**...Sorry. On with the story.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Unwelcome Surprise

_After the skirmish with Roy and Lilina, Ailia continues to Ferox, which has been regarded by other nations as a barren landscape of snow for centuries. However, the knowledge of Dragon Rituals has not, to anyone's knowledge, spread this far yet. Entering the nation, Ailia and her friends are greeted by a terrible surprise…_

Ailia: Brrr… no one ever said… Ferox… is so cold! Achoo!

Akane: Just stick close together. You'll remain warmer.

Verde: The horses should help too! Stick close to them and you'll be fine!

Ailia: Okay…

(Hooded figure enters the screen.)

Mabuz: Found him. Everyone, focus on grabbing the redhead!

Ailia: Beg your pardon?

Roy: This man, I can tell he's dangerous.

Ailia: How can you—

(We're shown the map. The group is surrounded by magic-type units. Return to conversation.)

Ailia: We have to fight! Everyone, prepare for combat!

(The map reappears and the game indicates one of the villages. We are shown a scene in said village.)

Anteros: What's all the commotion outside?

Aponi: I'll fly over and check it out. You remain here to guard the village.

Anteros: All right. Seems like a plan.

(Both are shown exiting the village as green units. Aponi moves slightly north of it while Anteros remains at the entrance.)

(Preparations unlocked. Battle commences- Victory: Defeat Commander)

(Battlefield conversation: Talk to Anteros with Ailia)

Ailia: Anteros! W-what are you doing here?

Anteros: Ailia! Um…

Ailia: Anteros! Are you sick? Your face is red!

Anteros: No, I'm fine. What are you doing here?

Ailia: We were looking for allies to put down this rebellion.

Anteros: F-fine. I'll join you.

Ailia: Really? Thanks, Anteros! (She exits the screen)

Anteros: Gods, she's the most oblivious girl I've ever met. But that's what I like about her, heh.

(Battlefield Conversation: Talk to Aponi with Ailia)

Ailia: Lady Aponi? What are you doing here?

Aponi: Ah, Princess! …Where's your brother?

Ailia: I'm unsure. He's safe, hopefully.

Aponi: …

Ailia: …

Aponi: If it means I can help locate Prince Alvin, I'll join you.

Ailia: R-really?

Aponi: Sure. Just tell me who you want run through with a lance, I'll do so gladly.

Ailia: …Sometimes I worry about your state of mind, Lady Aponi.

(South West Village)

Villager: What's with all the violence? Ever since that war with Plegia started, bandits and those mages have been using it as an excuse for attacking! Just take this and be done with it! It's a Vulnerary. Use it while you're injured to fix yourself up.

(North East Village)

Villager: Oh, what's that? The Bela mage band's attacking? I see, we'll shut the gates. Thank you for the warning, then

(Against Mabuz with Ailia)

Ailia: What do you want with us?

Mabuz: Hand over the redhead, and we'll stop attacking.

Ailia: No, we aren't going to sacrifice a friend! I'll take you down here and now!

(Against Mabuz with Roy)

Mabuz: Why don't you just give yourself up now and be done with it?

Roy: …No; that will lead to nothing but trouble for everyone here.

(Against Boss with anyone besides Roy and Ailia)

Mabuz: Why do you resist handing over the Redhead?

(Mabuz defeated)

Mabuz: Ngh… I was so close…

(After Battle)

Ailia: There, all those mages are either dead or have retreated. Roy, are you all right?

Roy: Yes. It seems anyone who sees me wishes to have me captured…

Ailia: I didn't know the knowledge of Dragon Rituals has spread this far… we need to reach castle Ferox, quickly!

(The Scene shifts)

Ailia: Anteros, Aponi, I nearly forgot to thank you.

Anteros: There's no need to thank us, princess.

Aponi: Yeah! That band has deserved it a long time!

Ailia: Listen, Why are you two here?

Anteros: Ylisstol… has fallen.

Ailia: What?!

Aponi: We escaped to Ferox, but the others…

Anteros: Ailia… I hate to bring bad news, but Queen Natara… is dead.

Ailia: Mother… *sniff*… No…

Anteros: Your brother managed to escape with Aleron and Kallima, so don't worry for him.

Aponi: Milady, just use tonight for grief. We can set off tomorrow.

Ailia: Okay…

* * *

**That's that. Sorry it was kind of Filler-ish. The next chapter will be better. Though I call it the 'evil chapter' because of how the map looks in my head.**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Glac**


	4. Chapter 3: Dragonstone

**And on with Chapter 3! No new reveiws... despite the fact there were almost 200 veiws. Ah, well enjoy anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Dragonstone

(In a forest. It is obviously the middle of the night. Ailia is the only unit present.)

Ailia: Oh, *sniff* Mother… How could I leave you in the castle, alone and unprotected? I-I'm such a terrible daughter… Why? Why did this have to happen? I-it's my fault! I should have stayed! I should have stayed! (A mysterious mage appears)

Thanatos: Hey, I found the brat whose men got Mabuz killed! And she's alone! Come on everyone! We can now repay her… in full! Bwahaha! (Screen becomes full of units of all types.)

Ailia: Aah! T-that group wasn't just mages! Someone, help!

(Scene shifts)

Roy: Hmm… Ailia wandered off somewhere around here… Seriously, it's dangerous to wander off alone in the dead of night…

Off-screen character (Thanatos): Hey, I found the brat whose men got Mabuz killed! And she's alone! Come on everyone! We can now repay her… in full! Bwahaha!

Another off-screen character (Ailia): Aah! Someone, help!

Roy: Ailia? (He's shown running to off-screen areas to the north.)

(Battle commences Victory: Rout the Enemy)

(Battle start)

(At the beginning of Turn 1 Player Phase)

Roy: Ailia!

Ailia: Roy! What are you doing here?

Roy: Helping you! What were you thinking, wandering in the woods yourself? Especially when we know you wouldn't be at best performance in case of an ambush.

Ailia: S-sorry, Roy…

Roy: Whatever. Let's just take care of this ambush.

? ? ?: Gah, the redheaded brat is here too! Everyone! Ignore the boy; just go straight for the girl!

(Against boss with Roy)

Roy: Who are you?

Thanatos: Thanatos, a high ranking member of the mage band you so kindly ripped to shreds today!

Roy: …

(Against boss with Ailia)

Ailia: Why won't you just leave me alone?

Thanatos: You've never heard of this, girly? Thanatos calls it revenge.

(After battle)

Ailia: Roy, I can't thank you enough.

Roy: Ailia, I'm sorry I was so harsh.

Ailia: No, Roy. I was being stupid… I should have remained in camp.

Roy: Don't worry. You're safe now. I don't tell many people this, but my mother died when I was young, so I don't remember much of her. I remember doing the same thing you just did after she died. Father scolded me for it…

Ailia: Oh, Roy I… I'm so sorry to hear that…

Roy: It isn't your fault. But, if you keep your memories of her with you, she'll be your family through your memories. That's how father said to deal with mother's death.

Ailia: …

Roy: Ailia?

Ailia: Roy, thank you. I… I…

Roy: Ailia… Hm? What's this?

Ailia: Roy?

Roy: That man, Thanatos… he dropped this.

Ailia: A… rock?

Roy: Not just any rock. This is a dragonstone.

Ailia: Dragonstone?

Roy: They're used by Manaketes to shift to dragon form. If this man was a Manakete, he would use it to transform while fighting us…

Ailia: It's probably for the best if you held on to it, Roy. You're best for the job, I think.

Roy: Right. Let's return to camp, Ailia. I doubt this isn't the last we'll see of this band. Let's just get moving.

(The scene shifts)

Aponi: Queen Natara… why? Why you? You were such a good queen, why would anyone rebel? (Anteros enters)

Anteros: Hey there Aponi. That mage band leader was after that Roy kid. Do you know why? Did he do something to anger them?

Aponi: Anteros, I think I have seen him before somewhere. It's like I've met him, and I haven't.

Anteros: …Wait a minute. Do you take those mages as the type to perform a Dragon Ritual?

Aponi: That's a big accusation. Why?

Anteros: I… think he might be part dragon. It's a hunch, but it's a start.

Aponi: Hmmm… I do think he's suspicious, I'll give you that.

* * *

**Ooh, mysterious! There weren't any new (recruitable) characters this chapter, so that means I don't have to tell you anyone's class! Yay!**

**Until next time,**

**Glac**


	5. Chapter 4: A Cold Welcome

**Yes, another chapter. Not much to say but Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: A Cold Welcome

_After the supposedly permanent disposal of the mage band, Ailia, Roy, and the others head to Castle Ferox. However, they didn't get the warm welcome they were expecting…_

Ailia: So that's Castle Ferox… It's huge…

Akane: Well put, milady. Hopefully we can approach without a fight. This visit is sudden and uninvited after all. They may believe we're hostile.

Ardal: Halt! Who goes there?

Ailia: I'm Princess Ailia of the Halidom of Ylisse! We only seek an audience with the khan!

Ardal: As if I'm to believe you! You could be Plegian spies!

Ailia: Then why did you even ask?! Listen, we'd rather no blood be shed over this—

Ardal: You would like me to believe you? Then prove it the Feroxi way.

Akane: Milady, we're in an attack or be attacked situation. We'd best prepare to defend ourselves, we don't want your poor brother to lose anyone else.

Roy: I'd rather avoid bloodshed, but it seems we don't have a choice. Everyone, prepare yourselves!

(Preparations begin Battle commences Victory: Seize)

(At the beginning of turn 1 player phase.)

(Rini (Red unit) enters on the right side of the screen.)

Rini: Huff… Puff… I think I got away…

Soldier: Look! Those spies brought reinforcements!

Rini: Spies? They could be working for that mage band. I-I don't want to turn into a bunny anymore!

(Speak to Rini with Roy)

Roy: Umm… who are you? You aren't dressed as a Feroxi soldier.

Rini: No! No more Bunny Rituals for me! Go away!

Roy: …What's a 'bunny ritual?'

Rini: Waaaait a minute. You aren't working for that mage band?

Roy: Of course not! They tried to kill my friend and kidnap me!

Rini: So are you part bunny?

Roy: Um, no I'm part dragon…

Rini: Okay, we share a problem, so I'm going to help you out with these soldiers. (She leaves the conversation.)

Roy: …We do? She didn't even say her name…

(Against Boss)

Ardal: I, Ardal, will not allow you to pass in the name of Ferox! Come at me now!

(Gate seized)

Ailia: There. The rest are surrendering.

Roy: … How are we supposed to explain this? We're probably going to get our alliance turned down after we just killed the head of the castle guard.

Ailia: We still have to try! Besides, Feroxi favor military might over diplomacy and negotiations. If anything, our victory here will aid us in gaining that alliance.

Roy: I certainly hope so.

(Scene changes)

Ailia: Hey, you.

Rini: Hm, oh you're the commander, right?

Ailia: Yes, my name is Ailia. What's your name?

Rini: Rini. I'm a bunny. Sort of.

Ailia: What do you mean, 'sort of?'

Rini: I can't transform without Bunny Rituals, but I'm descended from the Taguel.

Ailia: I'd thought Taguel were extinct.

Rini: The ones who can transform on their own are. And for the remnants who can't… I'm the last of them. Here, look at this.

Ailia: A… dragonstone? But it's different…

Rini: Not a dragonstone, silly. This is a beaststone. The mage band put me through the Bunny Rituals with this thing.

Ailia: Roy said that you told him you two had the same problem. Care to elaborate?

Rini: Ah yes, Bunny Rituals and Dragon Rituals are actually the same thing. Bunny Rituals are just done on Part-Taguel while Dragon Rituals are for Part-Manaketes. I was only subjected to the Ritual once, so I'm still sane and all, but everyone else… wasn't so lucky.

Ailia: I see. Well you may stay with us if you wish.

Rini: Really? Thank you! My blade will not disappoint!

Roy: That's good to hear.

Ailia: Roy?

Roy: Please, may I see that stone? (CG of Roy holding the dragon and beast stones is shown.) Hm, it makes me think of rabbits… were Taguel like rabbit Manaketes? Here, take it back. (CG ends)

Rini: They were, only they had a much shorter lifespan and there were multiple kinds. Rabbits, Herons, Lions, you name it. I can tell you all about them, if you'd like.

Roy: Please do. (They leave the screen)

Ailia: I wonder if it's better for those stones to be destroyed… they seem to be used in Dragon Rituals… and Bunny ones… what's threatening about a bunny, anyway? I don't even see the motivation anymore…

(The scene shifts to inside Castle Ferox.)

Ailia: Okay, so now that we've busted down your door, what more do we need to do to speak to the khan?

Roy: Do either of you even know what the khan looks like?

Akane: Nothing beyond the fact they're strong warriors. And there are two. Feroxi prefer to keep to themselves.

Roy: I see. I can only imagine what they look like…

? ? ?: Can you now? So do I match you mental image?

Roy: Hm?

(Alcina enters)

Alcina: It isn't often we get visits from foreign royalty.

Ailia: …You're the khan?!

Roy: Wow. You don't match my mental image. I mean… I'm sorry, your highness.

Alcina: Don't worry about it. My name is Alcina, and I am indeed one of the khans. Now, why do we have the honor of your presence? Please tell me your names, if you would.

Ailia: I'm Ailia, the Princess of the Halidom of Ylisse. This woman is my head knight, Akane. The boy is Roy. The reason we are here is we seek Feroxi aid for putting down the rebellion in Ylisse.

Alcina: In that case, we will help you. If you give us a bit of help with our current situation, that is.

Roy: What situation is that?

Alcina: I'm certain that you've heard about the war between Ferox and Plegia, correct? I'll aid you in your effort, if you can aid me in mine.

Ailia: Akane? Roy? Should we accept? It seems fair…

Roy: I don't think we have any other options. Plegia would likely offer the same deal.

Akane: I agree. Given our current situation, this is our one option.

Ailia: All right, in that case, we accept.

Alcina: Heh, I like you already. I'll go tell the other khan. (She leaves)

Ailia: Should we leave or wait for her or… what?

Akane: We can wait for her. There's no rush right now. We need to receive her orders anyway.

(Alcina returns with Ajax)

Ajax: So… these three and their men who so kindly got in the Feroxi way need an alliance.

Roy: You're the other khan? …I wasn't expecting an Archer. At all.

Alcina: We'll all move as a group, with that tactic it's easier to stay alive. With that said, we'd best hurry on our way.

* * *

**Okay here are the classes of the new characters:**

**Rini: Myrimidon. **

**Alcina: Mercenary, she joins way earlier than Flavia. Like start of Chapter 5 early.**

**Ajax: Archer. This was mentioned.**

**That's it, really.**

**-Glac**


	6. Chapter 4x: Wrong Turn

**Oh look a gaiden chapter! Yay! This is the only gaiden chapter, so expect the rest to be pretty straightforward. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4x: Wrong Turn

_While Ailia and Roy went to seek help from the nation of Ferox to the north, Ailia's older brother, Prince Alvin, went to the Theocracy of Plegia to the west, unaware they were at war with his sister's newfound allies. On the way there, however, Alvin is greeted by rebel soldiers patrolling Ylisse's western border…_

Kallima: A report, sire!

Alvin: Kallima? What did you see?

Kallima: The border is under strict supervision. There is no way we can get through without a fight.

Alvin: …

Aleron: Milord, are you reconsidering?

Alvin: No, we must reach Plegia. I was hoping to sneak by without a fight, but it seems that forcing our way over is the only way. March!

Kallima: Sir!

Aleron: As you command, your highness.

(They are shown entering the map.)

Onyx: Hmm? Is that the prince? He's either very brave or very stupid. Listen, archers, ready your bows and take down that Pegasus Knight! Mages, handle the guy in the freakishly huge armor! I'll take care of the princeling myself!

Alvin: If you want, you can surrender now.

Onyx: Hm… definitely stupid. You're outnumbered, and we know the exact kind of unit to take down your two men.

Alvin: Sorry, we need to reach Plegia. Everyone! Ready your weapons!

(Battle start, Victory: Rout the Enemy.)

(Confront boss with Alvin.)

Onyx: Hm, you can actually put up a fight. Prepare to die here, princy!

Alvin: I have no intent on meeting my end here. And neither do my comrades. I'll defeat you here if that is the only way you'll let us through.

(Confront boss with Kallima or Aleron.)

Onyx: Hm, you can actually put up a fight. Prepare to die here!

(After Battle)

Alvin: That's the last of them. We'd best hurry on before this becomes worse. There's no way we can defeat the Duke with no allies!

Kallima: Yes, sire!

Aleron: Let's be on our way then.

(Scene shifts to Castle Plegia)

Soldier: Please wait here while I fetch the Queen. We will welcome visits from foreign royalty. (He exits)

Kallima: They're awful welcoming…

Aleron: They say since the Fell Dragon fell, the people and royalty of Plegia became very hospital in order to make amends. They haven't given that up since.

Alvin: They also say their royal family is descended from the Fell Dragon; I have trouble believing that, though. I met their princess when I was young, and she's one of the nicest people I've ever met.

Kallima: If you say so, sire.

(Aquene enters)

Aquene: Alvin, is something the matter? Your sudden visit fills us with a feeling of dread. Where is Queen Natara? And Ailia?

Alvin: Milady, we need aid from Plegia. Duke Blagden, he suddenly rebelled and took the capital. In the process… he killed Mother. With regards to my sister, I'm ashamed to admit I have no idea.

Aquene: Oh… Alvin, I'm so sorry to hear that. But I'm afraid there is another matter tying Plegia's hands right now.

Alvin: If we aid you, will you help bring down the duke?

Kallima: Milord, we don't even know their problem!

Alvin: If it's the fastest way to an alliance, I'll do whatever it is they need. Er, what is it you need?

Aquene: Recently there's been a bit of a bandit issue in Plegia. They attacked villages both here… and Ferox. We fended off the attacks on Plegian towns but… We presumed Ferox could handle the bandit's attacks in their borders. Ferox blamed the Plegian government for the attacks, and declared war. We need aid in getting through the war, you see, Ferox is a stronger nation in terms of military might.

Alvin: Aid which shall be granted. What is it you need us to do?

Aquene: I've seen how good you are as a leader, Alvin. If you wouldn't mind, could you serve as commander?

Alvin: Of course, Milady.

(Alvin's promotes.)

Kallima: You look quite nice in that, milord. It… suits you.

Alvin: Thanks, Kallima. We should probably head off to—

Akuti: Wait! Alvin!

Alvin: Hello, Akuti. Is there something you need?

Akuti: Yes! I can help meet the enemy! I just want to help! And… where's Ailia?

Alvin: I don't know. I just hope she's safe.

Akuti: Hm… I'll see if I can go find her…

Alvin: Akuti. I get the feeling we'll find her by simply advancing with this war. Please understand.

Akuti: If you say so. You and your sister have always had a knack for predictions.

(They leave.)

* * *

**Okey-dokey! Gasp... Alvin and Ailia are on opposite sides! What will happan? Well you'll have to wait to find out.**

**Classes:**

**Promoted!Alvin: Is a glorified Wyvern Lord called a Sky Lord. I know he promotes ludicrously early, but there's a reason for that.**

**Kallima: Pegasus Knight.**

**Aleron: Knight**

**Akuti: Shaman**

**Also, those who haven't yet, and pardon my shameless advertising, please visit FEFFC! There's a link on my profile.**

**-Glac**


	7. Chapter 5: Border Clash

**Here's the fifth chapter. Enjoy folks!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Border Clash

_After gaining an alliance with Ferox, Ailia, Roy, and the Kahns march to the border between Ferox and Plegia, unaware of the revelation they were about to witness…_

Ailia: It's strange… snowfields become deserts so quickly.

Akane: Aye. The world is a strange place, milady.

Ajax: We've crossed the border, but no sign of Plegian troops… we need to remain watchful.

Roy: …Someone's coming!

Ailia: I don't see anyone. Or hear them, for that matter. What are you talking about, Roy?

Roy: The Plegians are about to ambush us!

Ailia: What— Ahh!

(The map is shown; they are now surrounded by Wyvern Riders and Shamans. Alvin and Akuti are shown to be present.)

Roy: See?

Ailia: How did you—

Roy: Now isn't the time to talk about such matters! We need to prepare for combat, now!

(Battle Start Victory: Defeat Boss)

(At beginning of first player phase to focus on Alvin, Akuti, and Elsu)

Alvin: And if you are defeated, instruct your men to surrender. Understood?

Elsu: As you will, sire.

(He exits conversation)

Alvin: Hm, is that…?

(Cursor indicates Ailia.)

Alvin: Gods, it is! I have to lead a war against my own sister?! *Sniff* …I don't… No. Alvin, collect yourself. You gave your word, and you intend to fulfill it. Akuti, let's go!

Akuti: Right, milord!

(They leave the battlefield.)

(Beginning of turn 2 Player Phase)

(Bliant (green) enters.)

Bliant: Oh my, so much combat! I'd best go see what I may do to help. Ferox troops are involved after all. Besides, there's no person who'll harm a helpless priest!

Alcina: Oh my, that's…

(Speak to Bliant with Alcina)

Alcina: Bliant! What are you—?

Bliant: Ah! Milady! A pleasure to see you this fine day! I had no idea you had gone into the thick of combat yourself! Allow me to assist!

Alcina: Bliant, what were you thinking?! You can't defend yourself!

Bliant: Oh, I know. But, seriously, who will harm a poor, helpless priest!

Alcina: Anyone in their right mind would if they knew he's an ENEMY!

Bliant: Oh, right.

Alcina: Just stay back and out of danger. Geez…

Bliant: If you insist, Milady!

(Village in the north.)

Villager: I heard the Plegians really trust their commander, even if he's not Plegian by birth. They say he and his wyvern are quite formidable. Here, take this. They say it can cut wyverns and dragons with ease.

(Receive Wyrmslayer)

(Village in the south)

Villager: You need to be very strong to face the Plegian commander. Here. They say it can make a strong person even stronger! Cool, right?

(Receive Master Seal)

(Confront Boss)

Elsu: Prepare to feel Plegia's Wrath! The commander will not be disappointed!

(Boss defeated)

Elsu: I'm done for… Surrender… everyone.

(Bliant selected.)

Bliant: Alcina may be crazy, Ailia, but it may be a good idea to follow her advice and keep me out of danger, given my lack of fighting expertise. Thank you! I hope that works. Waaaait. You think I'm useless! I'm not! All I can do is heal, but that is a very useful skill to have! Hmph!

(After Battle)

Ailia: Hmmmm…. It seems the commander of the Plegians is capable. We need to exercise caution…

Akane: Milady did you see the commander above that man's hair?

Ailia: No, what about it?

Akane: It was blonde. The same sort of gold as your mother's was.

Ailia: This hair color has only ever been noted on this continent to be present in the Ylissian Royal Family…. Oh no! That can't be…

Roy: Would it be rude to ask what is so tragic?

Ailia: Roy, the enemy commander who flew away, it seems that may have been my brother.

Roy: Huh? How are you supposed to know that?

Ailia: The shade of blonde in my mother's hair, it's the same as his. It isn't common in Ylisse, much less Plegia or Ferox. Even in Ylisse, royals are the only ones who ever seem to have it. It used to be more common, but…

Roy: That's an absurdly broad generalization. But if what I'm told is true and your assumptions have a track of being spot-on, I'll believe you, for now. Let's continue on. We need to make sure this is all what you think.

* * *

**Yep, there's the reason Alvin promotes so early. He's an enemy for the first half the game! Muahahaha *choke***

**Classes:**

**Bliant: Priest. He's also my main editor's favorite character alongside a girl that comes later.**

**-Glac**


	8. Chapter 6: War's Beginnings

**Not much to say here. This chapter is a bit filler-ish, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

* * *

Chapter 6: War's Beginnings

_After their victory at the border, Ailia and her company continue through Plegia. On their way to Castle Plegia, Ailia and Roy encounter those whose actions began the sorrow…_

Ailia: This rain! One moment, we're in a desert, the next, this bog! My word!

Roy: It isn't so bad. We're all wearing boots after all.

Ailia: That doesn't make this any better.

Roy: …More danger? I suppose that's natural. Ailia, we need to prepare for combat.

Ailia: I've learned that it's best to trust you when impending danger is involved. You give no rhyme or reason, but, like my assumptions, you just know. I guess we're similar like that. Everyone, be ready for combat at any moment!

(Map is shown. Bandits surround them.)

Ailia: Bandits! Not what I was expecting…

Alcina: These are the bandits that began this war!

Ailia: Hm… how do you mean?

Alcina: These Plegian bandits were attacking Feroxi towns… Humph, whatever. Right now, it's time for preparing for combat.

(Battle Start, Victory-Rout the enemy)

(At start of turn 1 Player phase)

Alcander: Hm… there are several villages here ripe for robbing! Get 'em!

Bandit: Yessir!

(South east village)

Villager: Bandits, you say? Thank you for the heads up! Take this. We cannot fight, so we hope it serves you well. (Get Steel Sword)

(North East Village)

Apollo: What? Bandits are attacking the village? Hmm, I'll instruct the villagers to shut the gates and then come with you. I can be helpful, see? Light magic. Now, if you'll excuse me…

(Against Boss)

Alcander: What? The Feroxi army is aidin' the villagers? We'll just have to wipe them out!

(Boss defeated)

Alcander: Perhaps they're the ones to wipe us out? No… impossible…

(After battle)

Ailia: That's the last of them. Now, Alcina, please finish your explanation.

Alcina: Yes, as I was saying, tons of Plegian bandits were attacking Feroxi towns. We were outraged that Plegia couldn't control bandits, so we attacked and declared war. The entire thing seems silly looking back, but I was being impulsive about it. I'm sorry.

Roy: So why can't the war just end? No one wants it.

Alcina: Plegia is angry about the attack. We cannot back down, I'm afraid.

Roy: …

Ailia: …We won't back out either. We said we would help you, and we intend to keep our word.

Roy: Agreed.

* * *

**...And that's that. One new character:**

**Apollo is a monk. Just look at his name!**

**See ya!**

**-Glac**


	9. Chapter 7: An Old Friend

**Chapter 7! Yay! Nothing for me to say...**

* * *

Chapter 7: An Old Friend

Alvin: They're weakened after the Bandit attack we just witnessed. Now is an excellent time for a surprise attack. Akuti, will you lead that mission, perhaps?

Akuti: If you wish, Alvin. I-I can't fight Ailia though. I'll attack the others, just not her.

Alvin: Yes, quite a few in that army are my childhood friends… listen, things are different right now. We-we can't show mercy. All right?

Akuti: If you say so, milord. Just drop me off on the ground.

Alvin: If you say so. Kallima, will you aid Akuti?

Kallima: It is my duty to do as milord says.

(We are shown the map filling with red units. Kallima and Akuti are shown to be red.)

(Scene shifts to Ailia's group.)

Ailia: Roy, are you all right? You seem rather jumpy.

Roy: Oh, it's just… I still feel danger, even though we defeated the bandits.

Off screen character (Akuti): That's because there is danger. (Akuti enters)

Ailia: A-Akuti!?

Roy: Who are you?

Akuti: I am the Princess of Plegia, Akuti. And I've come to offer you a chance to surrender.

Ailia: No, we can't! We keep our promises. I'm sorry Akuti, we may be childhood friends, you may be part of the reason my brother's alive, but I can't surrender when Ferox is counting on me!

Akuti: I thought peaceful negotiation would work, but I suppose not. Everyone is prepared for combat. You are still weakened from the bandits, hm? In that case, prepare to die here.

Ailia: Ah! Akuti! You aren't yourself to pull something like this… that's more of a tactic Alvin would employ… attacking a weak opponent…

Roy: Alvin?

Ailia: Yes, that's my elder brother's name. He really is an enemy, isn't he?

Roy: We can't worry about that now. Right now, we have to fight!

(The battle starts. No preparations screen. Victory- Defeat commander.)

(Battlefield conversation: talk to Kallima with Aponi.)

Aponi: Kallima? What are you doing here?

Kallima: More like what are you doing here? You aren't ready yet!

Aponi: Yes I am! And what's more, we stand on opposite sides! Why can't you join forces with me, your dear, sweet, little sister?

Kallima: My lance is Prince Alvin's to command. I can't just turn-coat!

Aponi: Wait, Prince Alvin is commanding you to fight us?! But… why?

Kallima: We went to Plegia for allies in taking down the rebel government. They will grant us an alliance if we aid in bringing this war to a close.

Aponi: That's the deal we were offered by Ferox! However, it seems neither of us is turn-coating, so I guess that means we must battle. Prepare to become a human shish-kabob, sister.

Kallima: So be it. I will not show mercy.

(Kallima defeated.)

Kallima: Why won't you kill me? I suppose they're giving me a second chance… Did Aponi tell them to do that? I'll retreat for now…

(Confront Akuti)

Akuti: It's a shame we stand as enemies. I'll just have to cast you down.

(Akuti defeated)

Akuti: Ahh… I can't take another hit… We must retreat…Everyone! Fall back!

(After Battle)

Roy: …She fled.

Ailia: …

Roy: You mentioned she's your childhood friend and part of the reason your brother's alive, didn't you? It's probably best if we try to end this war as soon as possible.

Ailia: …Right. I may not like it, but I have no choice. We need to fight Alvin and Akuti. We should probably continue on.

* * *

**And that's it. Akuti's class will be told to you when she's recruited.**

**-Glac**


	10. Chapter 8: Table's Remains

**Here's my next impossibly quick update, not much to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Table's Remains

_In hopes of capturing some much needed supplies, Ailia, Roy, and their company continue to try and capture a Plegian fort not far from the capital…_

(A sandy desert scene)

Ailia: This is what's left of the Dragon's Table? It's different than in the legends…

Roy: Legends do have a tendency to be diluted with time. And so do places. It's probably been remodeled over the years. You have to wonder why there's a fort called the Dragon's Table in a world where dragons are likely died out.

Ailia: It wasn't a fort in the age of the two heroes. It was a Grimleal cathedral of some sort. They just never changed the name.

Roy: Grimleal?

Ailia: In the age of the two heroes, the state religion of Plegia was the Grimleal. It's died out since, but Plegian rulers have refused to forget the horrors they placed on the people of their nation and made amends. …They say the Grimleal worshipped the Fell Dragon, Grima.

Roy: Hmm… We should try to enter. They don't guard the outside well, do they? We'd best be cautious. It could be a trap.

(Scene shifts to the inside of the fort)

Ailia: There. The fort's been taken, but where are all the soldiers? Shouldn't they be defending all these supplies?

Roy: I knew this was a trap! Ailia! Behind us!

(The map is shown. Red units are quickly filling it.)

Ailia: That's a very Alvin-like trick to pull off… Everyone! Defense positions!

(Battle Starts- Victory- Rout the Enemy)

(At start of turn 1 enemy phase.)

Pandareos: What? We're attacking? Not looting? I'm only here for the gold. Pandareos will just ignore his orders and go right for the chests… hehehe…

(Battlefield conversation- Talk to Pandareos with Ailia)

Ailia: You look reluctant to fight.

Pandareos: Yeah, well, Pandareos only wants to loot this place.

Ailia: A thief? How about I offer you a deal? You join us, and your orders will be looting chests!

Pandareos: Are you offering to pay Pandareos for stealing stuff?

Ailia: Exactly! We could use someone with your skills.

Pandareos: Done. Pandareos now has a job he approves of!

(Against Boss with Ailia)

Fritjov: You won't thwart Commander Alvin's brilliant plan! I won't permit it!

Ailia: My brother came up with this? I know that he enjoys dirty tactics; I should have seen this coming…

(Against Boss)

Fritjov: You won't thwart Commander Alvin's brilliant plan! I won't permit it!

(Boss Defeated)

Fritjov: Hmmm… impressive…

(After Battle)

Ailia: That's the last of them! We've gotten the supplies we need, now let's get out of here!

* * *

**Alvin is becoming one of my favorite characters. I don't know why I said that. He re-enters next chapter. And Pandareos is a theif. According to the baby names site I go to in order to name these characters (except Akane, who was simply givin the Japanese name of the character Whitney from Pokémon) the name literally means 'theif...'**

**-Glac**


	11. Chapter 9: Siblings Clash

**Here's Chapter 9... And I'm going to begin including map descriptions, as requested by basrutten. I'll go back and fill in the old ones later...**

**The layout is a call back to the chapter where you first fight Aversa in Awakening. The usual Plegians are the enemies, meaning Shamans and Wyvern Knights.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Siblings Clash

Ailia: We-we're surrounded out here too?

Alvin: Sister!

Ailia: Alvin!

Alvin: I'm shocked you've yet to give up. It's startling to say the least. But I'm afraid the war ends here.

Ailia: …

Alvin: There are many men here armed and ready to strike you and the khans down. I will not go easy simply because you are my sister. I will offer you one chance to surrender.

Ailia: I gave my word that I will help Ferox, just as you gave yours to aid Plegia. I will win this battle!

Alvin: Have it your way.

(Battle Starts- Victory-Defeat Boss)

(Against Alvin with Roy)

Alvin: You're quite familiar looking… have I seen you somewhere?

Roy: From what I've learned about this time, it seems you probably heard of me in legends. Though I must say your tactics are quite different from most legends I've heard.

(Against Alvin with Ailia)

Alvin: Hm, so you're actually going to try fighting me, Sister? I'd never thought you would have the courage to try and harm me.

Ailia: We won't kill you, but we will try to bring you to surrendering.

Alvin: Hmmm…

(Against Alvin with Aponi if she's unmarried)

Alvin: A-Aponi?! I-I… it's a shame we stand as enemies…

Aponi: A statement I wholeheartedly agree with. Too bad my orders are to have you run through with my lance.

(Boss defeated)

Alvin: …Go ahead, kill me.

Ailia: No, no one in this army is killing you, Alvin. Surrender.

Alvin: …All troops, fall back and regroup!

(After battle)

Roy: Why the order to not kill him? You seemed pretty determined to end the war here.

Ailia: He's my brother. He's the one who taught me to fight. I-I can't just order his death.

Roy: That's perfectly understandable. I don't have any siblings, but if I was stuck in a war with Cecilia, I don't think I could issue the order to kill her.

Ailia: Now's not the time to worry about not killing our teachers. We need to pursue Alvin. His wyvern carried him off toward Castle Plegia.

Roy: Right.

* * *

**And that's that, not much else to say. No new characters.**

**-Glac**


	12. Chapter 10: Resolution

**Okay, here we are to conclude the Alvin vs. Ailia arc. Celebrate with joy because this is where the plot really gets going, or wish it was longer, I don't care.**

**Taking place in Castle Plegia, the castle looks different from its Awakening appearance, it has  
been 1000's of years and all.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Resolution

_With the end of the war approaching, Ailia and Roy head for the Plegian capital, where Alvin is ready to send the entire Plegian army crashing down on them. Now standing at the entrance…_

Ailia: Alvin, can you please surrender? We let you off easy last time, but this time, we will not offer the same mercy.

Alvin: I'm afraid the last battle was lost due to my poor tactics. I couldn't visualize it properly. This time, I know for certain what men you have, allowing me to sufficiently analyze their strengths and weaknesses, and thus come up with a tactic to defeat them. I will not lose.

Ailia: If that's your answer, then so be it. Everyone! Prepare yourselves!

(Battle start- Victory- Defeat commander)

(At the beginning of Turn 1 Player Phase- note, only deployed units speak)

Ailia: This is it everyone! We win this, we gain our alliance!

Akane: We gave our word. We aren't defecting from it.

Roy: To think I wound up fighting in this war simply to avoid kidnapping… but now, I want nothing more than to end it!

Lilina: Everyone! Remain strong!

Verde: Hah! You may be the prince, but that won't stop me from fighting for the princess, as I too, gave my word!

Rojo: This is a tear in the royal family that only this battle may resolve!

Anteros: Ailia… I will always be at your side.

Aponi: I care very much for Alvin. But if this is the one way to amend the bond of Ferox and Plegia, as well as the Prince and Princess, I will do so gladly.

Rini: Roy and Ailia helped me; it's my turn to help them!

Ajax: In the name of Ferox, I will not lose!

Alcina: I'll admit I was rash. But I must finish what I started!

Bliant: I cannot fight, but I will not let that stop my loyalty to Lady Alcina!

Apollo: Light, give me strength to protect these comrades!

Pandareos: Who cares? I'm just here to loot the castle!

Alvin: Your men have an honorable amount of resolve. But—

Off screen character (Kachina): Wait!

Ailia: Hm?

(Kachina enters the map)

Kachina: Did I make it?

Ailia: A…dancer? It isn't safe for you to be here. You should head somewhere safe.

Kachina: No… I can help too! Useful stuff, dances.

Ailia: Um, okay. Just stay out of harm's way.

(Against Alvin with Ailia)

Alvin: Ailia, you've seriously improved in your swordplay. I'll say that. However, I cannot let Ferox win this war. Prepare to die here, Sister.

(Against Alvin with Roy)

Alvin: Hmmm… How you got here is the question now…

Roy: Beg pardon?

Alvin: Never mind. I'll just have to focus on defeating you.

(Against Alvin with an unmarried Aponi)

Aponi: …

Alvin: Aponi, I'm seriously going to regret having to fight you. But I'm afraid that's how it must be. I'm sorry, Aponi.

(Alvin defeated)

Alvin: Ailia! Sister! I-I surrender!

Ailia: Unconditionally?

Alvin: Yes, there's no way I can win… just spare these people.

(After Battle)

Roy: We won…

Ailia: I cannot believe it.

Akane: It certainly was no easy fight. We still need to address our wounds. As soon as that's done, we can hold a peace conference between Ferox and Plegia.

Alvin: And I must admit; I underestimated you.

Ailia: Alvin?

Alvin: As the Plegian commander, I'm angry at myself for letting them down. As your brother and your teacher, I couldn't be prouder of you. Now there is a small issue about the alliances, as Ylisse fought for both sides…

Roy: That's right…the entire reason we went to Ferox was to ask for help bringing down the rebellion. It was easy for us to forget that very same reason was why you were fighting for Plegia.

Alvin: I know. We let our self esteem get to our heads. But this war is over now; the people of both nations may rest easy. For that I'm glad, sir.

Roy: You're very different off the battlefield, Prince Alvin.

Alvin: I've been told that many times in my life. I've never been exactly merciful in battle, ending fights before I exhaust myself is my top priority, but I really do care for my sister and Aponi. But right now, I'm supposed to bring you two to the peace conference. Come this way, please.

(Scene changes)

Alcina: Where are those three? They should be here by now.

Alvin: We're here. I apologize for the delay, Khan Alcina.

Aquene: Do not worry, Milord. I have decided to grant you your aid even if you lost.

Alvin: Queen Aquene, I can't possibly accept—

Aquene: I recently got a bit of news regarding Duke Blagden's activity. He has been capturing part-dragons left and right.

Alvin: What? Wait…I think I finally understand why Roy is here…

Aquene: It all has clicked? His taking of Ylisse is a matter of both our concerns now. We're helping.

Alcina: Ferox is duty bound to aid as well. Not to mention the fact that his influence may spread to Ferox.

Akuti: In addition, I will be accompanying you on the way, with this tome in hand.

Ailia: But that tome's a Plegian national treasure! Are you sure?

Akuti: It's meant for use in dire situations. I believe this meets the criteria.

Ailia: If you say so.

Alcina: In short, Ferox and Plegia will provide both troops and supplies for your campaign.

Ailia: …Thank you. All of you.

Ajax: It is our pleasure.

Aquene: In addition, my country's reparations are delayed until this threat is gone, so Plegia can still afford this.

Alvin: I'm surprised you're so willing to work together for us…But I suppose I shouldn't question it and accept your peace with each other that we just fought for.

Ailia: Alvin, we need to prepare everyone to move out.

Alvin: Right away, Sister.

(Scene changes- Kachina is alive)

Ailia: You.

Kachina: Hm?

Ailia: Your dances, they were very effective on the battlefield. How did you learn them?

Kachina: Oh, they've been in the family since the age of the two heroes. Quite impressive, huh?

Ailia: Very. And why did you come in the middle of the battle, exactly?

Kachina: I wanted to help the khans of course. My loyalty to them won't shake anytime soon.

Ailia: That's impressively honorable.

Kachina: Oh, you're embarrassing me! Stop that!

(Scene Changes)

Akuti: Alvin.

Alvin: Yes?

Akuti: This is Kaida. She's a wyvern knight who's served for years. I'm certain you two will get along nicely. I asked her to accompany us.

Alvin: And you're fine with this, Lady Kaida?

Kaida: It's nothing…

* * *

**Okey dokey then, Chapter 11 is where the real story starts. Also, since we've now met all three of Alvin's support partners that will affect a cutscene in Chapter 18 (They are Aponi, Akuti, and Kaida) I'm going to put up a poll about which one is most wanted, with a fourth option with Ailia that only exists to be the default if Alvin lacks an A support with the other three. So vote!**

**Kallima is a Dancer (she's also one of my beta's favorite characters along with Bliant and a Sage who enters later.) Kaida is a Wyvern Rider and my beta's favorite choice for Alvin.**

**-Glac**


	13. Chapter 11: Inescapable Binds

**This is probably one of the most important Chapters in the story.**

**This is one of only two maps (the other being 4x) where Ailia is unavailable. The enemies are much stronger than elsewhere in the game, except for the ending few maps. Roy and Lilina are both required and the only units available. It's obviously in the middle of a forest.**

* * *

Chapter 11: Inescapable Binds

_As Ailia, Roy, and Alvin head on the march back to Ylisse, they set up camp at a valley not far from the border. During the night, Lilina slips out to explore the forest and recollect her thoughts. Roy notices her go, and quickly follows suit…_

Soldier: We've discovered the whereabouts of the boy who escaped after we tugged him through the portal.

Blagden: You have?

Soldier: Yes. He's in eastern Plegia, with the girl who was brought to this time, Prince Alvin and Princess Ailia. We have already sent troops to capture them.

Blagden: Good work. You are dismissed.

Soldier: Yes, sir.

(He leaves.)

Blagden: Those two royal brats, resist? My dear sister… they have no idea.

Enigmatic man: No they don't…

(Scene shifts)

Lilina: *Sigh…* …I can't believe all this really is happening… it is unbelievable….

Roy: Lilina!

Lilina: Hm? Oh hello, Roy.

Roy: What are you doing in a forest by yourself? It's awful dangerous you know. And I don't wish to lose you.

Lilina: I know… it's just… how did all this happen? It's so sudden…

Roy: I know… even if it's not our own continent and time, I still want nothing more than peace here. Hm?

Lilina: Roy?

Roy: Lilina, did you come armed?

Lilina: Yes, why?

Roy: Prepare for combat. Now.

Lilina: Right…

(We are shown the map. Red units surround them.)

Soldier: We found them, finally. Your endless running ends here, boy.

Roy: …We aren't going down without a fight.

Soldier: …If that is your wish. Everyone! Capture one of them, or better, both of them! You will regret those words, boy.

Roy: …

(Battle Start- Victory (well it turns out like a failure) - Survive 10 turns.)

(After Battle)

Lilina: Ahh!

Roy: Lilina! Unhand her!

Soldier: If you come quietly and do as we say, she'll remain unharmed. Now drop your weapon, and put your arms in the air.

Lilina: Roy! No! Forget me!

Roy: … (We hear the sound of metal hitting the ground)

Soldier: There's a good boy. Now permit these men to bind you…

Roy: …All right…

Lilina: Roy, what are you doing?

Roy: Protecting you.

Soldier: Enough fluffy talk! Let's go, boys!

(Scene shifts to Ailia in the woods)

Ailia: I thought I saw Roy wander off this way… wait there were more people than just Roy? His tracks aren't the only ones here… what's that?

(Alvin enters the screen)

Alvin: Ailia? What are you doing?

Ailia: Roy… Roy… *sniff*

Alvin: Ailia! Listen! What happened to Roy? Wait… is that…?

Ailia: It is… and it's like it's asking me to help it…

Alvin: Help it? What happened to Roy?

Ailia: The sword showed me a vision in which he was captured… I think it wants my help to save him…

Alvin: If he is kidnapped by Duke Blagden, we have to help him! So agree with the sword! I didn't get the same chance to get to know him as you did, but I won't let a friend of yours suffer.

Ailia: Oh-okay… I will help you…

(Ailia's promotion scene initiates.)

Alvin: Let's head back to camp and tell everyone about the kidnapping. We'll have to remain alert, though in case soldiers are still in the area.

* * *

**See? I told you there was a reason for Alvin's crazy early promotion! As for Ailia's promoted class, it shares its name with Alvin's, but it's an overly extreme Falcoknight rather than Wyvern Lord. It's worth noting that, unlike Alvin, who is a flyer from the start, Ailia starts out a foot unit. If you haven't yet voted, DO SO! If you are a guest, LEAVE A GUEST REVEIW WITH YOUR VOTE! Your opinion's matter!**

**-Glac**


	14. Chapter 12: Unending Emotion

**Okay, here's Chapter 12. It's basically defending your camp in a forest from a ton of Pegasus Knights with Tomes (I like the Dark Flyer Class way too much to give it or something similar to it up...)**

* * *

Chapter 12: Unending Emotion

Ailia: Everyone! Wake up!

Akane: Princess! Is something the matter?

Ailia: Yes, Roy's been…

Akane: Roy's been what? Speak up, Princess!

Alvin: Captured. Roy's been captured.

Akane: What?

Ailia: Yes, we're worried soldiers may assault camp too.

Akane: Has the rebellion spread outside of Ylisse too? In that case we need more guards?

Kallima: Milord, Milady!

Alvin: Kallima?

Kallima: We're completely surrounded! They came straight from the dark!

Ailia: Assemble the troops, then! We need to defend camp!

Kallima: Right away, Milady!

(They enter the battlefield)

Ailia: Everyone, prepare for combat! …Alvin?

Alvin: Ah… (Alvin faints)

Ailia: Focus on defending him! Alvin, you chose a really bad time to lose consciousness…

(Battle start- Victory- Defend Alvin for 15 turns)

(Against Boss with Ailia)

Eliphal: Why don't you give up now the redhead is in our hands?

Ailia: We can fight without Roy! We will rescue him!

Eliphal: Fine then. The Pegasus Knights of the Southern Province will just have to eliminate you.

(Against Boss)

Eliphal: In the name of Duke Blagden, I must prevail! Sisters, grant me strength!

(Boss defeated)

Eliphal: Ugh… Did I… do well?

(After Battle)

Alvin: I… what happened? Did I…? They're retreating…

Ailia: You did. We managed to fight them off, but we have to hurry and retake Ylisse, save Roy… That Duke! He will not… get away with this… Alvin… (Her sprite approaches Alvin's) Waahhh…I…I…

Alvin: Shhh… shhh…Your brother won't leave your side again, I promise this with every bit of me… I'll remain with you no matter how much I lose consciousness, Ailia. Even if we're miles apart, I'm still going to back up you decisions.

Ailia: Alvin…I-I…*sniff* That's the sweetest thing you've ever said…

Alvin: You should go to sleep Ailia. I'll keep watch tonight.

Ailia: Oh… okay… don't collapse, please…

(Scene changes- Kaida is alive)

Alvin: Kaida.

Kaida: Oh, hello, Prince Alvin. May I be of service to you?

Alvin: I just wanted to thank you for aiding us tonight. It was very nice of you to agree to join us. And I must say, you have expert control of your wyvern, even during the night. It must really trust you.

Kaida: Oh, you're too kind. I only do as Queen Aquene and Princess Akuti ask. And you are just as good as I; I saw you and your expertise on your wyvern during the war with Ferox.

Alvin: No, you've been flying in battle longer than I. It's only natural you're better. Accept my compliment already!

Kaida: …If that's your order, I will. Thanks! (She leaves the screen)

Alvin: It really is hard to take criticism, but sometimes harder to take compliments…

(Scene shifts.)

Soldier: The room for the ritual is all prepared, boy. Come quietly now. Or both blue-haired girls in our captivity will suffer needless pain.

Off screen character (Roy): Both? I know my hands are tied, but may I ask for the identity of the other?

Soldier: I will not tell you yet. If you're good, I'll let you see her.

(Roy enters the screen)

Roy: Do I really have a choice but to be good? My hands are tied by the mere knowledge you have Lilina. But here I come. …Father… Mother…please, help me through this…

Soldier: …

* * *

**The poll is still up. Also, I want to see how many of you can get this, but Alvin's and Ailia's promotions are representative of two specific other lords' promotions. Ailia's is fairly obvious, but I want to see how many of you can figure out Alvin's.**

**And see? Roy's still involved in the plot. The other TT's start showing up too. Here's a hint: they aren't all dragons or part dragons.**

**-Glac**


	15. Chapter 13: Valley Crossing

**And... we're back to the same spot as Chapter 4x/Awakening Chapter 5. Just differtent enemies besides the boss.**

* * *

Chapter 13: Valley Crossing

_Following the capture of Roy and Lilina, Ailia and Alvin head off to the border between Ylisse and Plegia. They are met with what is a familiar face to Alvin…_

Soldier: A message from Lord Blagden. You're back on duty now that you've recovered and have trained enough.

Onyx: Thank you. I will use it as an opportunity to avenge my last defeat when the Prince comes. Now hurry back.

Soldier: Yes! …Sir.

(Scene shifts)

Ailia: It's been so long since I've been here. I remember when you returned here from Plegia with Akuti…

Akuti: Yes, I very much miss those days. There are soldiers everywhere now; we can't get through without a fight.

Alvin: …

Ailia: Is something troubling you brother?

Alvin: When on my way to Plegia, I passed through this area of the border. What I mean to say is… it seems the guard captain I fought didn't die. I can see his wyvern from here.

Ailia: So we must fight him again?

Alvin: It seems that way.

Ailia: If that's the case, we need you to tell us about this enemy. Let's go!

Alvin: Right. And this time, I'm going to make sure he's taken his last breath.

(They are shown moving to a different screen)

Onyx: Oh, look, the Prince is back! And this time he brought his dear little sister! Since my last defeat, security has been increased, so he's going to have much more trouble getting through this time…

(Camera focuses on Alvin and Ailia instead.)

Alvin: He seems cocky. And he and his men look stronger than last time. We'd best exercise caution…

(Battle Start- Victory- Rout the Enemy.)

(Village)

Villager: What's going on out there? What? The Prince and Princess are tryin' to cross the border? Use this staff, then. It can help you transport people to distant places. (Receive Warp)

(Against Boss with Alvin)

Onyx: And now the Princling looks more confident on his wyvern as well. Whatever. He still doesn't stand a chance.

Alvin: Remember what happened the last time we fought? My sword's designed to slice through dragons and wyverns like butter.

(Against boss with Ailia)

Onyx: And now the Prince's precious little sister has come to challenge me too? What a silly girl.

Ailia: I am not as weak as you think. I will take you down here and prove it!

(Against boss with anyone else)

Onyx: You dare defy Lord Blagden? How amusing.

(Boss defeated)

Onyx: Ugghhh… I lost… again…

(After Battle)

Ailia: There. That's the last of the border guard. Let's go on.

Alvin: Right. You're doing well, Ailia. Hopefully we can end this and rescue Roy and Lilina as quickly as possible.

Villager: Please! You have to rest! The security on this border has been extremely tight since the Prince got through the first time. You must be tired.

Ailia: We're sorry, but we can't rest. As we speak, our friend could be dying… or worse. We have to continue.

Villager: If you say so, but at least take this. It's a village treasure, passed through generations. Please use it well.

(Receive Latona. The scene shifts.)

Roy: Ngh… where am I? Oh… that's right… I was turned into a dragon a few moments then I reverted and passed out…

Off-screen character (Eliwood): You're awake.

Roy: Have we met? You seem familiar. (Eliwood enters the screen)

Eliwood: Wait! Lay back down. As for meeting you, I probably just seem familiar since we look like we can pass as identical twins. I'm Eliwood.

Roy: …I…why did I pass out?

Eliwood: The ritual. I've seen it multiple times, on my fiancé… It knocks her out for less time than you though. Just rest, young man. You need your energy.

Roy: …Why are you helping me?

Eliwood: Like I said, my fiancé is part dragon. My hands are as tied as yours. They asked me to look after you until you regained consciousness… Now that you have, if you'll excuse me… (Eliwood leaves)

Roy: …Father and Mother are here? How's that possible? I wonder…

* * *

***Gasp* Look, it's Eliwood! And mentions of Ninian! Being the Eliwood/Ninian Shipper I am, I felt it was almost required. As for why the ritual is used on Ninian, it's so she'll follow orders.**

**No one new. (well, except Eliwood. He's a Paladin, like in Binding Blade/Fuuin no Tsurugi/Sword of Seals/Whatever.)**

**-Glac**


	16. Chapter 14: Southern Town

**Here's the next chapter. Those of us who've played Awakening will know where they are, but it's more expanded here for obvious reasons.**

* * *

Chapter 14: Southern Town.

_After reclaiming the border, Ailia and Alvin continue to Southtown, where one of the two heroes was said to have been found. When he was still a mere Duke, Blagden ruled over the area in Queen Natara's name. If Ailia and Alvin can conquer the area, Blagden's reign will be severely lessened._

Ailia: This town used to be so peaceful…

Akuti: Yes, I remember visiting here. It was so busy with people going about their everyday lives… Now that has seemingly vanished.

Alvin: Ailia! Akuti! The guards at the mansion, they seem to have noticed us! We need to prepare for combat!

Ailia: I was hoping we could sneak in unnoticed, but it seems that will not be happening. To arms, everyone!

(Battle Start- Victory- Seize Gate)

(At the start of Turn 1 enemy phase)

Rhian: Hmph. Why is this rebellion even occurring? It's sudden, random, not to mention our ruler was fine! Well, then she was killed mercilessly. Whatever.

(At the end of Turn 2 enemy phase)

Bandit: Hehehe, a battle. Great time to steal my way through this puny town!

(Battlefield conversation- Speak to Rhian with Akuti)

Akuti: You don't seem eager to fight.

Rhian: Maybe I'm not… oh, no, a Shaman!

Akuti: Yes, I do have skills in ancient magic. Why do you seem so flustered?

Rhian: Well… this army has no Shamans… I'll be in less danger if I join you…

Akuti: Uh, what?

Rhian: I'm joining you. You're more dangerous than these guys.

Akuti: Uhhhh… okay? What's your name?

Rhian: Rhian. Now let me deal with these guys, m'kay?

(Northwest Village)

Villager: What on earth? Who started that racket? Was it you? WELL HERE, FINE THEN! Take this, and take your squabble elsewhere! (Receive a Divinestone)

(Southwest Village)

Villager: What's that? You're the Prince and Princess's army? Here, take this. It can heal distant allies. But you have to be good with staves to use it. (Receive Physic.)

(Northeast Village)

Villager: Ah! The people outside are fighting! Take this, and help finish it as quickly as possible! (Receive Master Seal.)

(Against boss)

Nukpana: You will not pass! I swear it!

(Boss defeated)

Nukpana: You will… regret this…

(Gate seized)

Ailia: They're surrendering.

Alvin: Our fight here isn't over! We need to continue!

(They enter the castle)

(Scene changes)

Lilina: …You need me to attend to a girl?

Soldier: She's fainted. Just like the rest. Come on, the human prisoners are required to look after fainted mix-breeds.

Lilina: Don't call them that.

Soldier: Is that really a way to speak to your captor? Come on girly!

Eliwood: Lilina, just go. They'll just drive your friend further into insanity than he already is. And last I saw him, he was in terrible condition. He hasn't fully been pushed over, but he's acting… empty.

Lilina: Roy…

Soldier: Come on already!

(Lilina and the Soldier exit)

Eliwood: At least… he was able… to put up more resistance than Ninian….

(Scene Shifts)

Lilina: Poor girl… this must have been painful for her…

Micaiah: …Ah….

Lilina: She's waking up…

Micaiah: Who—Who are you? Y-you're another one of my captors, aren't you?

Lilina: No, I'm another prisoner.

Micaiah: So, they put you through that too? But, you aren't…

Lilina: No…I'm not. I'm just a human. They were using me… to force Roy to put up with it.

Micaiah: …I'm sorry to hear that…

Lilina: It isn't your fault. …Feeling better?

Micaiah: Oh, you mean the aftereffects? Yes, I feel better.

Lilina: I guess I'm supposed to leave then…

* * *

**Micaiah! I seriously don't get why people hate her so much. She's my favorite lord, personality wise. I hope I got her character right. For those of you becomeing hopeful about Ike due to Micaiah's appearance, my answer is: ABSOLUTELY NOT! I hate Ike as a character! However, we may see Soren, if it makes you feel better. NO Soren/Ike, though, I hate that ship. Ike/Elincia or Ike/Lethe forever! Sorry about my gushing/bashing. Feel free to ignore this paragraph.**

**Rhian's a sage. My beta likes her because of her strange reason for her Heal Face Turn (She was at a disadvantage in the Trinity of Magic, so she flips sides? That hasn't been done, to my knowledge...) and her attitude, best expressed with her death quote: "I'm dying... whatever."**

**See you!**

**-Glac**


	17. Chapter 15: Fading Memories

**I update a lot. Wow, we're almost to the big twist of fate! Castle map, lot of chests and monks and archers.**

* * *

Chapter 15: Fading Memories

Pegasus Knight: A report, sir.

Blagden: Yes?

Pegasus Knight: The gate to your castle is seized by the forces of The Prince and Princess.

Blagden: Let them squabble there. It's safer for us all to remain here and defend Ylisstol from the enemy. Send word for the bridge to be destroyed when they enter.

Pegasus Knight: Sir!

(Scene Shifts)

Ailia: Come on! Into the castle! (They are shown entering the castle)

Alvin: Does something feel strange to you, Ailia?

Ailia: What?

(Soldier enters)

Soldier: Destroy the bridge! They're in!

Ailia: What?

Alvin: …We were going to fight you anyway, but it seems we no longer have a choice…

Akuti: Right! The bridge being destroyed wasn't part of the plan, but fighting was! So let's get this done!

(Battle Start- Victory: Seize)

(Against Boss)

Audihilde: What? They somehow got this far? I guess it's up to me.

(Boss Defeated)

Audihilde: Long live…Lord Blagden… uggggh…

(After Battle)

Alvin: They're all surrendering. Can they not win without their special chair?

Ailia: Apparently… Everyone! Scour the castle for Roy and Lilina, as well as any other prisoners!

Alvin: Let's go deal with the remaining rebels. They did surrender.

Ailia: Right.

(Scene shifts)

Akuti: Ailia!

Ailia: Akuti?

Akuti: A girl! An innocent little girl!

Ailia: Lead me to her.

Akuti: Right, right.

(They are shown moving to another room.)

Akuti: Here she is!

Sophia: …

Ailia: Is she all right?

Sophia: …

Akuti: What should I do with her?

Ailia: Look after her. We still don't know if we can trust her…

Sophia: …

(Scene Shifts)

Eliwood: Lilina! Lilina!

Lilina: Yes?

Eliwood: I… just saw your friend again. Before he remembered who I was… he's forgotten now. I want to see if he remembers you.

Lilina: If you insist…

(The scene shifts)

Eliwood: Are you awake?

Roy: Yes…

Eliwood: Lilina, come in.

(Lilina enters screen)

Eliwood: Do you remember who this is?

Roy: Yes, her name's Lilina, right? I still have no recollection of who you are, though, sir.

Eliwood: That makes sense. Just… don't forget this girl, please.

Roy: I'll try…

Lilina: Roy…

* * *

**No! Roy! Don't forget Lilina and Eliwood!**

**Sophia's here! That brings the total time-travellers to: Binding Blade/Fuuin no Tsurugi/Sword of Seals: 3, Rekka no Ken/Blazing Blade: 2 (since it's 17-year old Eliwood, not 37-year-old Eliwood), Radiant Dawn: 1.**

**I've also been asked about Micaiah's class, but I'm afraid it's vaguely spoilerific. So I can't tell.**

**-Glac **


	18. Chapter 16: New Foe

**Plot twist time! Chapter 16! Time to... read I guess... Castle map, lots of knights and mages and archers (which are usually everywhere on this sort of map.)**

* * *

Chapter 16: New Foe

_After seizing the southern province, Ailia and Alvin march to the capital. With morale high and blade in hand, they march into the castle._

Alvin: This is it. If we win here, Duke Blagden's reign is done.

Ailia: I can't believe it's almost over.

Akane: Milord, Milady, the guard's mobilizing. It seems the Duke himself is leading them.

Ailia: Everyone, prepare yourselves! We will win back Ylisse!

(Battle Start Victory-Defeat Boss)

(At the beginning of turn 1 player phase)

(Cursor indicates Blagden)

Blagden: Do those two pampered royal children honestly believe they can win? How foolish.

Off-screen Character (Ahriman): You'd better not be cocky.

Blagden: Of course, sir. The entire operation succeeded thanks to your genius. I will not fail.

Off-Screen Character (Ahriman): At least hold them back until I can bring one of the Dragons in. As soon as I bring one, they'll scamper like mice.

(Cursor indicates Ailia)

Ailia: Duke Blagden, your reign ends today!

Blagden: Cocky, aren't we, princess? You already know you won't win.

Alvin: Neither of us knows who will win. But I'm not leaving my sister's side, and that means I'm remaining here until the end!

(Only deployed characters speak.)

Akane: The punishment for rebels is death. Taste my lance!

Verde: I will always remain by Princess Ailia's side!

Rojo: I've been duty bound to end this since it began.

Aponi: For Prince Alvin and Princess Ailia, I will gladly turn anyone into human shish kabob!

Anteros: I-I can do this! This ends here, Duke!

Rini: For all the poor bunnies that were brainwashed or killed, I must prevail!

Alcina: Regna Ferox promised to aid, and now that promise will be fulfilled!

Ajax: You're lucky you don't already have an arrow through the chest. I feel tempted to punch you.

Bliant: What a silly group. They think they can stop us. Not while I'm here!

Apollo: Have you done something to the people? Based on what I've heard from the common folk I've spoken to, the answer is yes. Now you must pay for it!

Pandareos: Pandareos finishes his jobs, yeah? But Pandareos thinks you really don't deserve leadership. So we will end you.

Kachina: I've been told Queen Natara was a good ruler. I might not be able to fight, but I will make sure you say the reason for betraying her!

Akuti: This has to end! I- I know there are Part-Dragon's suffering! It must stop!

Kallima: My loyalty for Alvin is unshakable. You shouldn't even be here.

Aleron: You killed the Queen. Now you must pay.

Kaida: Princess Akuti commanded me to come here. But now I've learned the scenario, I have more motivation than before to defeat you!

Rhian: I have no idea what your motives are, but you will die.

(End of Chapter quotes)

Off screen character (Sophia): Um…

Akuti: Little Lady?

(Sophia enters the screen)

Sophia: I… fight too.

Ailia: Are you sure?

Sophia: Yes, I can use elder magic… and if you have a Divinestone, I might be able to transform as well…

Ailia: If you feel confident. Everyone! Ready yourselves!

Blagden: It's only a matter of time before their hope is crushed. The blade in her hand lacks in power, so long as the Fire Emblem is safely in the treasury…

(At the start of Turn 2 Player Phase, this scene is completely unrelated to the battle)

Eliwood: Hm, an open door. I should shut it on the way to… Is that… the… it is! It… I must return it to Bern! What is it doing here? No matter. The Ylissians probably view it as just a jewel. They won't miss it much. I'll just take it with me and hide it until I can think of an escape…

(Against Boss)

Blagden: How could they have got this far? No matter. I will just crush them myself.

(Boss defeated)

Blagden: Ugruhh… Ahriman… hurry…

(After Battle)

Ailia: It's over…

Off-Screen Character (Ahriman): Are you sure?

Ailia: What?! Show yourself!

(Ahriman enters the screen)

Ahriman: I'm impressed you defeated Blagden. But that luck has run dry. Come, Ninian.

Ninian: …

Ahriman: Destroy them.

Off-screen character (Eliwood): Wait!

Ahriman: Hmph. You actually think you can interfere?

(Eliwood enters the screen)

Eliwood: Ninian, stop! It's me! Remember? We're engaged, Ninian… Ninian, it's not you to kill these people!

Ahriman: Stupid boy. Destroy him too, Ninian. Maybe then he'll realize you are under my control now.

(Battle scene between Eliwood and Ninian is shown. Eliwood does not fight back (he's unarmed) and barely survives.)

Eliwood: Ngh…

Ahriman: Return to your cell, boy.

Eliwood: N-No! All of you escape! I-I'm right behind. I… need to help you.

Ailia: Right. We can't take her on ourselves…

(They are shown escaping the castle.)

* * *

**Oh, Ninian... and now there's a basic explanation as why the Binding Blade let Ailia weild it from Chapter 11 onwards. There was no Fire Emblem! Which you should have been able to figure out if you were paying attention in Chapter 1. I always assumed that Roy was recognized as the weilder because he placed the Fire Emblem and... never mind.**

**Obviously Eliwood is a Paladin, like he was in Binding Blade/Fuuin no Tsurugi/Sword of Seals/whatever you want to call it.**

**Sophia is a weird hybrid class of Manakete and Shaman... to fit in with the plot. She still has rather low bases...**

**AH YES! If anyone wishes to guess the mystery couple for the FE oneshot I'm currently planning, go ahead! The couple is possible... but no one's written for it yet. GO!**

**-Glac**

**-Glac**


	19. Chapter 17: Two Emblems

**Hey, look, I live! Haven't been able to update in awhile. Though as the folks on PokeWrite know I'm fine, I have been alive enough to post there. This chapter is more about story than gameplay, I really have no ideas for the map.**

* * *

Chapter 17: Two Emblems

_After Ahriman, the man pulling Duke Blagden's strings, reveals himself, he sets a dragon named Ninian to destroy Ailia's and Alvin's army. However, Lady Ninian's fiancé, lord Eliwood, escorts the group out of the castle, knowing they do not stand a chance. After they escape to the Ylissian countryside, they begin to discuss the next plan of action…_

Ailia: Is that what a dragon looks like? I've seen common Wyverns, but gods, that was massive.

Eliwood: Some dragons are even worse. We are truly lucky to escape alive. I feel bad for abandoning Ninian, though…

Alvin: Ailia.

Ailia: Hm?

Alvin: We… need to fight dragons. I thought… perhaps we should head for Mount Prism.

Ailia: Alvin, you don't seriously intend to—

Alvin: …I do intend to.

Eliwood: May I please ask what it is you're intending?

Ailia: …He intends to perform the Awakening.

Eliwood: May I ask what that is?

Alvin: …Look at these.

Eliwood: Your sword and shield? (CG of Falchion and the complete Shield of Seals (aka the Archanea Fire Emblem))

Alvin: …If I'm worthy, we can use the shield to call upon the Devine Dragon Queen to restore this sword to its full might… but… I'll die if I'm not.

Ailia: Brother, performing the ritual is chancy! How will I go on if you aren't worthy? And you already leave battles to chance…

Alvin: You were prepared to kill me back at the Plegian capital. We have to take this chance, even if I faint during the ritual. On an unrelated note, this boy still hasn't introduced himself.

Eliwood: Ah, yes. You may call me Eliwood.

Ailia: Of course… it all makes sense now.

Eliwood: Pardon?

Ailia: You're the legendary hero who defeated Nergal, correct?

Eliwood: Legendary? What do you mean?

Ailia: It seems you were trapped in a time not your own without realizing it.

Eliwood: Hmm…

(Kaida enters)

Kaida: Prince Alvin! Princess Ailia! Uh, whoever you are! Some soldiers chased us, they're coming up fast! We must prepare!

Alvin: Right. Thank you, Kaida.

(Scene Shifts)

Alvin: They seem awful strong. We must be careful. Wait… (Cursor indicates Ryoko) A little girl… it's dangerous for her to be here. We could try to tell her that.

Eliwood: No! That girl's succumbed to Dragon Rituals. I can tell, after seeing it on Ninian all those times. We can't reason with her, so I'm afraid we have to defeat her.

(Battle Start- Victory Defeat Boss)

(At the beginning of Turn 2 Player Phase)

Farfalla: Milady Ailia! Milord Alvin!

Ailia: Lady Farfalla?

Aponi: Sister!

Kallima: Sister!

Farfalla: Sisters! I'm here. There's no need to fear anymore!

(Against Boss with Ailia)

Ryoko: …

Ailia: Hello? She…

Ryoko: Must… kill… Princess…argh…

Ailia: She's in some kind of trance… who does this to a little girl?

(Against Boss with Alvin)

Ryoko: …

Alvin: Who sends a little girl into a battle? Even I haven't sunk that low.

Ryoko: Kill… Prince… I must…

Alvin: What a bloodthirsty girl. I suppose I must finish her now.

(Against Boss)

Ryoko: …

(Boss Defeated)

Ryoko: Where… where am I? Mother… why is it becoming dark?

(After Battle)

Eliwood: The sanity the rituals take… the memories… but she…

Ailia: Apparently got them back as she died.

Alvin: Reinforcements are certain to come soon. We need to hurry the Fire Emblem and the Falchion to Mount Prism.

Eliwood: Wait, how did you know I had the Fire Emblem?

Alvin: You have it…? That's not possible. It's right here. (CG of the Shield of Seals)

Eliwood: There are two Fire Emblems? Because this jewel here is called the Fire Emblem. (CG of Elibe's Fire Emblem)

Ailia: The Binding Blade…

Alvin: Ailia?

Ailia: The Binding Blade is reacting to Eliwood's Fire Emblem!

Alvin: … Maybe someone sealed the Binding Blade like the Falchion?

Ailia: Most likely. We can likely both perform Awakenings with the respective Emblems.

Alvin: Right.

Eliwood: Um, the hilt… of the Binding Blade. It looks like this Fire Emblem might fit in it.

Ailia: You're right. Let's see…

(Flash of light covers the screen)

Ailia: It… feels stronger now. I think… there's no need for the Awakening with this blade after all…

(Scene Changes)

Ahriman: The girl failed? Bring me the Plegian who outlawed my practices.

Aquene: …

Ahriman: You are to go to Mount Prism. The two pests are headed there. Go exterminate them.

Aquene: No… Akuti… my daughter…

Ahriman: Would you like me to set Roy on your people?

Aquene: …Ah… I… Fine. I will do as you say. The life of some is not worth the life of all the innocents Roy would kill…

Ahriman: That's a good girl. Now go.

* * *

**Oh, gasp, plot twist and yes, I just did an extreme tie in with Awakening. Also note, this is your last chance to vote! The special scene is upon us next chapter! Just note, that Kaida gets another extra scene and if she isn't voted for, she will be considered dead or you will not see any of her boss dialogue next chapter. Because she's Jill all over again.**

**Farfalla's a Falcon Knight, which I've edited a bit due to my love of the Dark Flyer class (especially for the goddess of Einrejar, *ahem* read as Downloadable Content!Micaiah. Seriously, she's amazing. If you want me to explain this, just PM me about it.) It now gets Lances, Tomes, AND Swords. Because honestly, I like sword wielding Falcon Knights more than staff wielding ones. Go Vanessa with Audhulma!**

**-Glac**


End file.
